All He Wants
by rararabstain
Summary: Lu Han hanya ingin Junmyeon. Dan bila Junmyeon tidak menginginkannya, dia akan mengambil Junmyeon secara paksa. / Lu Han/Junmyeon fanfiction. LuHo! Contains gore and violence, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR?


All He Wants

_a luhan/suho fanfiction. contains boys love, gore and violence, death chara. credit goes to rararabstain. don't like don't read._

* * *

Summary : Lu Han hanya ingin Junmyeon. Dan bila Junmyeon tidak menginginkannya, dia akan mengambil Junmyeon secara paksa.

Let's get start

Lu Han menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Junmyeon yang tersenyum, Junmyeon yang tertawa sampai matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit, Junmyeon yang merona merah ketika Chanyeol menggodanya, dan suara tawa Junmyeon, semuanya terekam di kepala Lu Han seakan-akan kepala Lu Han adalah tape recorder.

Stalker?

Bisa dibilang begitu. Lu Han mengagumi, bukan, menyukai, bukan, mencintai Junmyeon. Dia bahkan terobsesi pada namja dua bersaudara dari keluarga Kim itu. Dia menginginkan Junmyeon untuknya.

Pandangannya berubah dingin dan keruh ketika Kris Wu, salah satu saingannya dalam memperebutkan Junmyeon, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Junmyeon. Dan, lihatlah reaksi Junmyeon, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lu Han merasa amarahnya menggelegak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi-nya, dan itu benar. Ia bisa membunuh Kris Wu saat itu juga bila Jin Xiumin, sahabatnya, tidak menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "sadarlah, Lu."

Apa? Ia gila?

Memang, kau pikir, seseorang yang addicted terhadap orang lain, bahkan memiliki obsesi aneh itu normal? Orang yang mencintai orang lain tidak akan se-obsesi Lu Han.

Oh memang, Lu Han tidak memiliki akal sehat.

Dan lagi, dia adalah _psychopath_.

* * *

Xiumin sudah memberikan banyak saran padanya, tapi, tentu saja. Semua hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri.

Dan baru kali ini, Lu Han mendengar saran Xiumin.

"Katakan kepadanya kalau kau menyukainya, Lu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu juga." kata Xiumin sambil memainkan sumpitnya di atas tamago nigiri-nya. Lu Han memandangnya aneh.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda, Xiu-Pao." Lu Han mencomot salah satu nigiri milik Xiumin yang mengenakan salmon fish. Mereka sengaja kabur dari pelajaran Math dan makan di restoran Jepang dekat sekolah.

Sekolahnya longgar terhadap peraturan, jadi ia tidak heran bila ada tes narkoba di sekolahnya dan setengah dari penduduk sekolah dinyatakan positif mengenakan narkoba.

Oh, Lu Han bebas dari narkotika, tentu. Tapi dialah yang mendirikan _Psycho, Masochist and Sadist Club_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Lu Han, si_ innocent beauty_ dari kelas XII-X adalah pendiri klub yang penuh darah di sekolah mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah percaya kata-kataku, padahal aku sahabatmu, Han." Lu Han tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi kenyal Xiumin sampai melar, si pemilik pipi hanya menggerutu.

"Geurae, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ijinkan aku satu hal. Kau tahu aku ini have a perfectly-high obsession about Junmyeon, ijinkan aku. Untuk kali ini saja," Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring sushi-nya pada Lu Han yang kini memainkan nunchuku milik Tao, sepupu Lu Han. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk, "hanya kali ini, Lu. Berjanjilah padaku." potongnya cepat-cepat ketika Lu Han ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Lu Han mengangguk cepat dan langsung memasukkan dua tuna nigiri ke mulutnya.

* * *

Lu Han bisa jadi tidak terlihat nervous karena wajah datarnya. Tapi sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya sejak tadi.

KRIEETTTT

Pintu dibuka dan seorang namja masuk. Itu Junmyeon.

"Ada apa, Lu Han?" namja dengan kulit putih tulang itu bersandar di salah satu tiang kayu penyangga ruangan ini. Ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini memang tidak banyak diketahui anak. Lu Han menemukan ruangan ini ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru tahun lalu.

Ruangan ini kemudian digunakan Lu Han dan Xiumin sebagai markas khusus. Entah apa gunanya, tapi lantainya berkarpet dan karpetnya empuk, berbulu. Seperti yang ada di kamar Lu Han yang seukuran ruang kelas XII-A ditambah XII-B. Karpet ideal untuk tidur, kalau menurut opini Lu Han dan Xiumin.

"Hanyainginmemberitahusesuatu." jawabnya cepat sampai ia lupa memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Junmyeon terkikik dan kepala Lu Han otomatis merekam suara kikikan Junmyeon itu.

"Mwo? Pelan-pelan, Lu Han, aku tidak menangkap apa yang kau katakan." kata Junmyeon setelah ia selesai mengikik.

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab Lu Han cepat, namun ia yakin Junmyeon mendengarnya, "ani, aku mencintaimu."

Junmyeon sekarang menatap Lu Han aneh. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

KREK

Genggaman tangan Lu Han mengerat hingga buku jarinya memutih, namun ia tidak menampakkannya di depan Junmyeon. "Aku tidak menyukai namja."

Lu Han ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak menyukai namja, dia bilang? Haha. Lalu selama ini mantan Junmyeon itu apa? Yeojya? Dia bahkan berhasil memikat banyak namja dari sekolah lain, misalnya Kai, si berandalan sekolah sebelah.

KRIEEETTT

Pintu dibuka, otomatis Lu Han dan Junmyeon menatap ke arah pintu tersebut dan masuklah Kris Wu. Namja paling tinggi di sekolah Lu Han itu menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kris!" Junmyeon langsung berjalan mendekati Kris dan memeluk lengan namja itu. Sekarang ia juga ikut memandang Lu Han dengan pandangan dingin dan... menghina?

Sudut bibir Lu Han terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Mungkin Kris atau Junmyeon tidak melihatnya, tapi seharusnya mereka merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Lu Han.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang seni. Ini sudah malam dan sekolah sepi meskipun ada jam malam. Ya mungkin mereka yang melakukan jam malam sedang istirahat.

Ia mendapat sebuah surat bertuliskan hiragana disana sini. Intinya, seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya pada malam hari di ruang seni.

CKLEK

PETT

Junmyeon merasa bola matanya menggelinding keluar karena gelap menyerbunya. Jujur saja ia benci kegelapan. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari sakelar.

KLIK

Ia yakin ia sudah menyalakan lampu ruang seni, namun pandangannya masih gelap. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya kain yang mengelilingi matanya.

Tunggu... Kain?

Junmyeon merasa seseorang melumat bibirnya lembut. Orang itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, seakan meminta agar ia membuka mulutnya, namun Junmyeon hanya diam. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

"Ah!" erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Junmyeon. Orang itu tersenyum kecil kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Junmyeon. Tangan orang itu bergerak ke belakang kepala Junmyeon untuk melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya.

Junmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam indra pengelihatannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui orang yang menciumnya adalah Lu Han.

"Umh! Mmh~!" Junmyeon memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Lu Han yang saat ini telah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. Lu Han yang merasa jengah akhirnya menusukkan dagger-nya ke perut kiri Junmyeon.

"AKH!" Lu Han menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Junmyeon ketika Junmyeon menggigit lidahnya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di lidahnya, ia tetap menggerakkan dagger-nya makin dalam. Dagger itu pun seakan menghilang di balik kemeja toska yang dikenakan Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong sebenarnya, iya kan? Kau berbohong padaku siang tadi. Anak yang berbohong harus mendapatkan hukuman~" kata Lu Han dengan nada riang yang mengerikan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau cutter dan mengarahkan ke kedua sudut bibir Junmyeon. Perlahan, cutter itu menggores kedua sisi pipinya, semakin lama semakin lebar. Kali ini, darah membanjiri tangan Lu Han yang berasal dari sobekan pipi Junmyeon.

Sang korban tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia memang tidak menderita hemofilia seperti Lay, tetapi ia menderita anemia sehingga rasanya ia akan mati saat itu juga meskipun jantungnya masih aman.

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jantungnya tidak akan aman ketika Lu Han menatap dada sebelah kirinya dengan intens. Tanpa diberitahu, Junmyeon tahu bahwa Lu Han mengincar jantungnya.

Lu Han meraih benda terakhirnya, pisau perak. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke dada sebelah kiri Junmyeon. Seakan-akan ia berada di laboratorium dan sedang membelah kodok sebagai tugas Biologi, ia membelah dada Junmyeon dengan lihai. Ia bisa melihat sebuah jantung yang lebih kecil dari kepalan tangannya berdetak lemah memompa supply terakhir sebelum si pemilik menghembuskan nafasnya. Lu Han berencana untuk langsung menusuk jantung itu, sayangnya organ itu dilindungi oleh rusuk Junmyeon.

KREK

Saat ini, Lu Han telah menggenggam 3 ruas rusuk Junmyeon yang ia patahkan barusan. Darah merembes melalui bekas potongan tulang rusuk Junmyeon. Lu Han melirik pisau peraknya, kemudian menyeringai. Ia tidak membutuhkan pisau peraknya, ia sudah memiliki benda yang lain yang bisa membuat Junmyeon menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Ia memutus nadi terbesar dan pembuluh balik terbesar Junmyeon, menyisakan beberapa nadi dan pembuluh balik yang menahan jantung Junmyeon agar tidak terjatuh. Jantung Junmyeon berhenti berdetak. Seringai Lu Han pun melebar.

Ia membuka sebuah tabung berisi cairan putih di dalamnya. Formalin. Ia mengenakan potongan ruas rusuk terakhir Junmyeon untuk mengambil jantung Junmyeon.

Lu Han memandang onggokan daging di tangannya lalu memasukkan jantung itu ke dalam larutan formalin. Dengan itu, Junmyeon _was completely his_.

Ia meninggalkan Junmyeon yang telah terbujur kaku mengenaskan di ruang seni. Dilihatnya tangannya yang berlumuran darah, lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu di dinding ruang seni.

'Dia milikku -_Shika_.'

FIN

* * *

a/n : here's new story~ maaf btdt belum apdet u_u ini penggantinya~ hehe c: to all who has reviewed my story, thanks~ and also to silent readers yang terdeteksi, makasih banyak!

see you at new story o/

mind to review?


End file.
